


Tranquility

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [3]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Should have gotten the 'memory' charm...





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> From No True Pair, March 2012. 'superstition'

Eclair and Bonita looked to be deep in discussion about something on the desk when Sinistra walked into GOTT headquarters. Though as soon as the doors opened, they snapped to quick attention. Bonita merely smiled as she waved to him. And Eclair...

"Morning, Sinistra!" She waved as well, revealing a set of woven bracelets visible just over the edge of her glove.

Without even really saying anything, Sinistra gestured and Eclair giggled. Bonita just sort of blushed as Eclair gestured Sinsitra to come over and see.

"They're good luck," Eclair explained. "There's a new little store by the cafe where I get breakfast on my days off--" There was a little eyeroll there to punctuate the lack of days off that Eclair actually received, though things were calmer now and unless Eclipse was being particularly nefarious, all of the ES members were getting more time to themselves.

"Anyway," Eclair continued, smiling again and holding up her wrist to show off the half-dozen bracelets, "each color means something different and you're supposed to wear them til they fall off and then you get whatever..."

Sinistra held back a chuckle. Eclair was one of the most powerful people in the galaxy - she could have pretty much anything she wanted. But... if this was what put a smile on her face, Sinistra couldn't fault her.

"Which ones did you get?" Sinistra questioned.

"The clear one is for tranquility," Eclair said, touching the row of clear beads braided on what looked like a natural thread of some sort. "Um... green is for money. Blue is for..."

She frowned.

"Maybe blue was for tranquility." She looked over to Bonita who just shrugged.

"Bonita's is red for love," Eclair said without really blinking.

"Eclair!" Bonita squeaked, blushing more and pushing the bracelet far down underneath her glove.

This time, Sinistra did chuckle, though he did the polite thing and covered it with a cough.

"Okay, one is for hope... to always be positive, I guess..." Eclair seemed vexed, though. "Oh... There was a memory one, but..." She winced. "Not that it would work til it broke. I just figured they'd break really quickly during E-Shift."

Sinistra wasn't about to say anything. Not when Eclair seemed to be so amused. The bracelets just encouraged positive thinking, after all. And any change could be attributed to them, so of course it would seem like they work.

"And I got this one for Lumiere," Eclair added, holding up a bracelet with a line of purple beads woven into it. "It's probably not elegant enough, but it made me think of her. "

"What does it stand for?"

Eclair blushed and shook her head. "I'm just going to tell her it means 'Grape Juice'."

Bonita shook her head. Apparently she knew, but was having nothing to do with it.

"I could get you one," Eclair offered, letting her gaze dart for a second as the doors opened again.

The weight of Dextera's hand on Sinistra's shoulder wasn't a surprise a second later. Sinistra just smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you, but I already have everything I need."


End file.
